A Casa Assombrada
by Sunev
Summary: 10 jovens fogem de casa e escondem-se numa casa assombrada... quando descobrem, tentam fugir, mas foram trancados por seres das historias de encantar. agora é uma corrida contra o tempo para salvarem tudo o que conhecem. Triller on. Péssimo summary
1. Chapter 1

**A Casa Assombrada**

**Triller:**

**A queda de uma família...**

- Você nunca mais vai ter de saber onde eu estou! – ela gritou batendo com a porta atrás de si.

- HINATA! VOLTE AQUI, AGORA!

**A separação...**

- Onde você pensa que vai? – uma voz perguntou enquanto seu dono lhe bloqueava o caminho.

- Vou embora! – ela declarou com os olhos raiados de raiva – E não tente me deter!

**A reunião...**

- Nós vamos com você! – o loiro disse com um largo sorriso enquanto os outros concordavam.

**E uma nova casa...**

- Ficamos aqui por agora... – Sasuke disse por fim, olhando o casarão escuro e abandonado – Até encontrarmos algo melhor...

**Assombrada!**

- Alguém mais ouviu isso? O.o

- Isso o quê?

O loiro ia para responder quando se ouve um grito profundamente horrorizado e uma garota loira aparece correndo em frente deles sendo parada por Shikamaru que a abraça.

- Eu vi um corpo se movendo no meio das campas e ele atravessou uma árvore! Eu juro, juro que estou falando verdade!

**Por 5 fantasmas...**

- São 4, tenho certeza! 1 garota e 3 garotos!

- Lamento decepciona-los, mas ainda há um quinto elemento... – disse uma voz extremamente deliciada com os acontecimentos.

**... 1 vampira...**

- Há algo esvoaçando nos céus, e quase que apostaria que é uma garota com asas! – disse Tenten ofegante.

**... e 1 lobisomem.**

O som de algo corpulento se aproximando fez-se ouvir, enquanto uma figura curvada e peluda aparecia em sua frente.

**2 jovens serão transformados...**

- O único jeito de vencer a vampira é um de nós se tornar lobisomem, e o único jeito de vencer o lobisomem é transformando alguém em vampiro...

**... e 3 sacrificados...**

A garota começou a recuar sem retirar os olhos da figura em sua frente, embatendo na parede com força. Algo húmido e escorregadio caiu sobre os seus cabelos e manchou sua roupa. Ela olhou para o tecto onde um corpo de um garoto de cabelos marrons a olhava sem a ver, com o rosto desfigurado e com sangue escorrendo como água de um ribeiro. Os olhos da garota se encheram de lágrimas enquanto berrava com todas as suas forças.

**... por um bem maior.**

- Temos de os selar antes da meia-noite durante a Lua cheia!

Usem meu corpo como isco. – pediu uma forma fantasmagórica – Não quero ver meus amigos deste jeito!

Começa em breve...


	2. o ínicio do fim

A Casa Assombrada

- alguém falando-

"alguém pensando"

Historia normal

_Flash back_

**A Casa Assombrada**

Capítulo 1 – O Início do Fim

_Uma garota de longos cabelos negro–azulados, orbes brancas e com 15 anos entrou na sala de aula com ar carrancudo. Deu os bons dias para seus colegas, se dirigiu para seu lugar, atirou sua mochila para cima da secretaria e afundou a cabeça entre seus braços._

_- Hinata, está tudo bem com você? – perguntou uma menina de curtos cabelos róseos e orbes esmeraldas enquanto se ajoelhava em frente de sua amiga._

_- Tudo certo. - ela respondeu com voz bem fria e descontrolada, nada típico dela._

_Sakura a olhou espantada._

_- Nossa Hinata! O.o O que aconteceu para você estar assim tão brava? – ela perguntou em tom doce e calmo._

_- DROGA, JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO FOI NADA! – ela quase gritou enquanto se levantava e saía porta fora com seus olhos marejados._

_- Né, Sakura, que deu nela? – perguntou um menina de longos cabelos castanhos cacheados e de orbes violetas._

_Sakura a olhou com uma expressão carregada em seu olhar:_

_- Não sei Ren, mas foi algo bem ruim..._

_- Eu vou atrás dela... É melhor ter alguém com ela... Você sabe... Quando perde o controle... – disse uma garota de longos cabelos loiros apanhados num rabo-de-cavalo alto com a franja tapando um de seus olhos do mais profundo azul celeste._

_- GAROTA, SE ENXERGUE!_

_Ino apressou o passo e se dirigiu para a zona do átrio, onde uma garota estava gritando com Hinata. Alto lá! Gritando com ela?? O.o _

_- Droga! – ela murmurou enquanto saltava um lance de 10 degraus para chegar mais perto antes de Hinata perder o pouco de seu controle e..._

_- PAFF!_

"_Eu não estou acreditando!"_

_Parecia que o tempo estava passando mais devagar... Nossa! _

_- Hinata! Eu não acredito... Você... você a tapeou? – Ino perguntou cansada e surpresa encarando sua amiga. Ela simplesmente a encarou. Seus olhos brancos a olharam baços e sem brilho. Sua expressão era neutra, possessiva e meio enlouquecida, como se não tivesse controlo em suas acções. E voltou a erguer seu braço, munido de uma tesoura de bicos afiados, mas desta vez em direcção a Ino. A menina gritou, se desviou e se aproximou mais de Hinata._

_- Hinata! Pare! – ela pediu assustada, mas Hinata apenas voltou a investir contra ela e Ino se desviou novamente - HINATA! – ela berrou enquanto agarrava a face da menina com ambas mãos e encostava suas testas – Se não veio em nome da luz, então, em nome da luz, vá!_

_- INO! – a menina olhou para trás e, aproveitando sua distracção, Hinata voltou a atacá-la, espetando a tesoura no abdómen da garota._

_Ao sentir o metal a perfurar seu abdominal, Ino caiu gritando de dor enquanto sangue começava a lavrar de sua ferida. Hinata sorriu deliciada e maliciosamente para a garota caída em sua frente. Ela se baixou e, por entre gritos da parte de Ino, retirou a tesoura do abdómen da garota, e uma voz falou por seu corpo, bem perto da orelha de Ino:_

_- Esse é o inicio do fim! – e espetou a tesoura no peito da garota, a silenciando de vez._

- INO! NÃO! INO! – a garota acordou com seus próprios berros na segurança de seu quarto, com um garoto de longos cabelos castanhos e orbes brancas sentado na beira de sua cama, a olhando preocupado.

- Hinata, você se sente bem? – ele perguntou surpreso pelo facto de sua prima o abraçar chorando – Hinata? – mas ela não lhe respondeu, apenas continuou chorando e apertando com força o pijama do primo – O que se passou? Você estava gritando... Estava passando mal? – ela continuou chorando sem lhe responder, e sem saber muito bem o que fazer, ele começou a massajar bem de leve a cabeça da menina, até a sentir mais calma. Aí, ela o soltou soluçando.

- M-me desculpe... E-eu tive um p-pesadelo... – e contou para ele tudo o que tinha acontecido em seu sonho, soluçando mais na parte em que começara a atacar Ino.

- ... – ele a olhou sem saber o que dizer. Hinata sempre fora uma garota tímida e um pouco frágil a nível de seus sentimentos, mas nunca tivera problemas com pesadelos... Apenas uma vez... – Tente dormir... – ele pediu e ela voltou a deitar-se. Ela se aconchegou melhor em seus cobertores e sentiu seu primo se levantar para se ir embora. Não querendo ficar sozinha, ela agarrou o pulso dele e pediu com olhar suplicante e voz tremida:

- Não vá, por favor... Fique comigo, só esta noite... – ele a olhou e assentiu. O menino se baixou e puxou um colchão com cobertores e uma almofada debaixo da cama da menina e se deitou. Ela continuava soluçando e tremendo, e, graças a alguns raios de luar que passavam pela vidraça, ele a viu a se levantar e a puxar os cobertores da cama em que ele se encontrava. Ele se chegou para o outro lado, dando espaço para ela se deitar, encolhida, com sua cabeça apoiada no peito dele, tremendo como um cachorrinho abandonado, e ele começou fazendo festas em seus cabelos, até ambos adormecerem, sob o olhar atento de um intruso numa árvore bem próxima.

Na manhã seguinte, um homem de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos perolados entrou no quarto de seu sobrinho:

- Neji... – calou-se quando viu a cama vazia. " Onde é que ele está?" Ele andou mais um pouco e abriu a porta do quarto de sua filha mais velha.

- Hinata, por acaso sabe ond... O.O – Hiashi estacou ao ver Hinata profundamente adormecida com a cabeça apoiada no peito de seu primo – NEJI ! è.e – ele berrou acordando Hinata e Neji, que se separaram sobressaltados e, no caso de Hinata, embaraçada.

- Papai, n-não é n-nada d-do que v-você está p-pensando! – disse Hinata verdadeiramente apavorada.

- NÃO É O QUE ESTOU PENSANDO? ò.ó

- Hiashi-sama, eu posso explicar...

- EXPLICAR NEJI? è.e O QUE VOCÊ PRETENDE EXPLICAR DEPOIS DO QUE ACABEI DE VER? ò.ó

- Otou-san...

- CALE-SE! VOCÊ É A VERGONHA DESTA FAMÍLIA! VOCÊ É A MINHA VERGONHA! – ele berrou enquanto saía do quarto, deixando a garota com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto pálido.

- Hinata... – Neji chamou levemente tencionando tocá-la no ombro, mas ela afastou-se.

- Neji, por favor, vá... – ela pediu.

- Mas...

- Vá! – ela pediu mais fria e ele saiu.

Mal a porta se fechou ela pegou em uma almofada e a mandou contra a parede, com o rosto desfigurado pela raiva. Ela se trocou rapidamente, colocando a camisa branca de manga curta e a saia azul-escura do uniforme escolar e saiu para a escolar, sem tomar seu café da manhã.

"Você é a minha vergonha!"

A raiva junto com o ressentimento e a mágoa invadiu seu corpo, fazendo-a lutar contra a vontade de berrar a sua revolta. Ele nunca ouvia suas razões, explicações ou ideias! Sempre a vergara perante sua vontade, gostos e costumes, tentando moldar sua personalidade!

"Mas você não vai conseguir!" - ela remoeu enquanto adentrava pelos portões – "Você não vai mais me controlar!"

_Continua..._

Respondendo ás reviews:

**Paty-kon-chan**: Inner: aqui está a continuação n.n Eitir: espero que goste, e desculpe a demora... n.n"

**Mcjunior**: Inner: tem razão não era má ideia para uma fic de fichas... Eitir: ná, não fique com ideias Inner è.e Inner: i.i Eitir: já temos fics suficientes por agora u.u" Inner: espero que goste, continue acompanhando onegai!

**Uchiha Sayo**: Eitir: e aqui tem o 1º capítulo n.n Inner: espero que goste!!

**Uchiha-Tomoyo**: Eitir: tenha calma então! OO Inner: respire com calma tome um pouco de água OO Eitir: já aqui está o 1º capítulo sim n.n" Inner: espero que goste, continua acompanhando, onegai!

**Prisma159**: Eitir: espero que tenha gostadao do 1º chap n.n Inner: já tem uma piquena amostra de terror n.n Eitir: continue acompanhando, onegai!

**Carol.kunoichi**: Eitir: vai acompanhar? . Inner: nhya!! Leitora garantida!! (faz mortal) Eitir: espero que tenha gostado do 1º chap! Continue acompanhando onegai!

**Anala Blackwell**: Eitir: 1º chapo n, espero que goste n.n Inner: continue acompanhando, onegai!

**sabaku no akemy**: Eitir: e espero que fique curiosa até ao ultimo chap n.n Inner: continue acompanhando, onegai!

**Neko Azumi**: Inner: Llia-chan :D Eitir: eu inda lembro quando mostrei a você o sonho xp Inner: nossa, ia dando uma coisinha má em você... O.o Eitir: e não precisa do "san" seguido de meu nick... somos amigas né? n.n Inner: tem que nos dizer que anime é essa OO Eitir: expirimente ver "Elfen Lied" Inner: cuidado, que essa é bem forte u.u" Eitir: bem nos vamos ter alguns problemas de circuito, mas vamos continuar postando! Inner: continue acompanhando, onegai!

Eitir: chap curtinho .

Inner: nos desculpem, não queríamos deixando vocês esperando mais .

Eitir: até ao próximos chap!

Já Ne,

Inner/Eitir.


	3. o poder da canção

- alguém falando-

- alguém falando-

"alguém pensando"

Historia normal

_Flash back_

"_POV's"_

**A Casa Assombrada**

Capítulo 2 – O poder da canção

_A raiva junto com o ressentimento e a mágoa invadiu seu corpo, fazendo-a lutar contra a vontade de berrar a sua revolta. Ele nunca ouvia suas razões, explicações ou ideias! Sempre a vergara perante sua vontade, gostos e costumes, tentando moldar sua personalidade!_

"_Mas você não vai conseguir!" - ela remoeu enquanto adentrava pelos portões – "Você não vai mais me controlar!"_

Ela entrou na sala de aula com ar carrancudo. Deu os bons dias para seus colegas, se dirigiu para seu lugar, atirou sua mochila para cima da secretaria e afundou a cabeça entre seus braços.

- Hinata, está tudo bem com você? – perguntou uma menina de curtos cabelos róseos e orbes esmeraldas enquanto se ajoelhava em frente de sua amiga.

- Tudo certo. - ela respondeu com voz bem fria e descontrolada, nada típico dela.

Sakura a olhou espantada.

- Nossa Hinata! O.o O que aconteceu para você estar assim tão brava? – ela perguntou em tom doce e calmo.

- DROGA, JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO FOI NADA! – ela quase gritou enquanto se levantava e saía porta fora com seus olhos marejados.

Dirigiu-se ás escadas e as desceu pisando o chão imaginando a cara de seu pai de cada vez que colocava um pé no chão. Chegou no átrio sem dar conta e trombou em alguém que deixou cair seus pertences pelo chão.

- Mas você não vê por onde anda? – ela perguntou zangada levando como resposta um olhar torto de Hinata. Insatisfeita com a resposta, barrou-lhe a passagem.

- Não fala é? O gato lhe comeu a língua?

- Saia da minha frente... – Hinata falou com tom perigosamente baixo.

- Agora pensa que dá ordens? – Hinata apenas dá um sorriso cínico, enquanto a olhava de soslaio.

- Eu não penso não... – a garota a olhou confusa - Eu estou-lhe ordenando: saia da minha frente, agora.

- GAROTA, SE ENXERGUE! Quem você pensa qu...

- PAFF!

"Eu já vi isso em algum lado..." – ela pensou, sentido seus sentidos ficarem embriagados.

"_Claro que viu, esse foi seu sonho."_ – respondeu uma voz em sua cabeça.

"Quem é você?"

Uma imagem de uma garota de cabelos vermelhos sangue e olhos cinzentos apareceu em sua mente.

"O que quer? Saia de meu corpo!"

"_Ah... não mesmo... faz muito tempo desde que eu tenho uma oportunidade dessas..."_

- HINATA!

"Ino? O que está acontecendo?! Meu corpo... Droga... SAIA LOGO DAQUI!"

Ela sentiu a presença se remexer desconfortável. Ao que parecia, podia evitar seu sonho...

- Se não veio em nome da luz, então, em nome da luz, vá!

- INO! – alguém gritou.

- NÃO! INO SAIA DAQUI! – ela gritou, recuperando temporariamente o controlo de seu corpo e atirando para longe a tesoura que segurava. Ela caiu de joelhos agarrando sua cabeça, fazendo uma força mental superior a que suportava.

"_Garota insolente! Acha mesmo que consegue me derrotar?"_

Uma dor aguda surgiu em um de seus braços enquanto um fio de sangue começava a correr da ferida recente.

Habataitara modorenai to itte (Você disse que se pudesse voar, nunca voltaria para baixo)

Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora (Você só tem olhos para esse azul, azul céu)

Ela conhecia essa canção... Sakura e Ino sempre a cantavam para a animar... Deixou-se levar pela música, descontraindo a mente e o corpo, que continuava a ser alvo de ataques de algo invisível.

Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu (Você ainda está aprendendo o que a tristeza é)  
Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta (E agora apenas suporta como a dor é)  
Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo (Até os sentimentos que tenho por você)  
ima kotoba ni kawatteku (Devem ser exprimidos com palavras)

Em sua mente apareceu um círculo luminoso, que rodeava seu corpo e irradiava a mais forte das ligações.

Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete (Enquanto você acorda de um sonho para um mundo desconhecido)  
kono hane wo hiroge tobi datsu (Abra as suas asas e levante voo!)

Habataitara modorenai to itte (Você disse que se pudesse voar, nunca voltaria para baixo)

Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora (Você só tem olhos para esse azul, azul céu)

A palavras saiam de sua boca sem que ela se apercebesse. O espírito da garota berrava de dor, fazendo seus ouvidos sangrar devido á intensidade do som.

Tsuki nuketara mitsukaru to shitte (Você sabe que se conseguir ultrapassa-lo, você encontrará o que procura)  
Furikiru hodo (Por isso continue a tentar liberta-se)  
aoi aoi ano sora (para esse azul, azul céu) (3x)

A garota olhou-a uma última vez, com raiva, ameaçando com os olhos raiados de vermelho, antes de sumir no ar, contorcendo-se com dores:

"_Isto não fica assim...!"_

Hinata sentiu seu corpo desfalecer e começar a cair, até ser segurado por alguém – Hinata... – ela olhou bem fundo nos olhos azul – céu, e foi a última coisa que viu antes de desmaiar.

_Continua..._

Eitir: espero que tenham gostado!

Inner: agradecemos as reviews de: **Neko Azumi, Prisma159, paty-kon-chan, Ana Blackwell, Hanna Yin-Yang, Luu-saan, Carol.kunoichi, guinomio. **

Eitir: deixem reviews, onegai, kero saber vossa opinião!

Inner: a partir de agora responderemos direto para quem mandou a review, é muito confuso faze-lo na fic...

Já Ne,

Inner/Eitir.


End file.
